


Angry

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Alphabet Soup [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, alphabet soup, molly is angry with sherlock, shameless fluff, why would that be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has made Molly angry, but why exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo-shopped photo I saw on tumblr (sorry I don't have a link to it). This is part of an ongoing series I'm writing: One-shots/drabbles of letters from the alphabet - Alphabet Soup!

**A - Angry**

* * *

"You're angry with me," Sherlock noted.

"Oh well spotted. Didn't need your deduction skills for that one, did you?" Molly spat out.

She was glaring at him from her seat in John's chair. She was wearing one of Sherlock's dressing gowns, the blue one. She was hugging a pillow and had her feet tucked under her. Sherlock was sat in his chair across from her, fully dressed and eyeing her apprehensively. He knew exactly why she was angry with him.

She continued to glare at him as she said, "If you think for one second that I know nothing about how this current situation came about, then you better reconsider your line of work."

He narrowed his eyes at her, his lips becoming a thin line. "You actually believe that I have something to do with this?" He spread his arms out wide, motioning to the whole room. The room was full of boxes. Boxes of Molly's things.

She scoffed. "Of course you did. You're the only one who has ever had a key to my flat. And the lock WASN'T picked. For once. But all the clues point directly to you. I may not have your brilliant skills of deduction but I do know how to notice things. All of my stuff was gone. Every single item. And lo and behold, where did it all go? To 221B Baker Street! Of course it was you! Who else has such a flair for the dramatic?"

He sniffed, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. "Why are you so upset about it?"

Molly flung the pillow away from her and came to her feet. It took her three steps before she was stood directly in front of Sherlock. She leaned forward; placing her hands on the armrests of the chair. The dressing gown was not tied very tightly, nor was she wearing anything underneath it. Her eyes were locked on his. For a moment his drifted away from hers, downwards, before flitting back up.

"I'm upset because you felt that you couldn't just ask me," she said.

His lips parted slightly. "Ahh … well I … I didn't know what your answer would be."

She tilted her head to one side and his hand slipped up over her arm, coming to rest at her wrist.

"Did you think I would say no?" she asked. "After all that we've been through? After all that we've … done?" She gave a suggestive lift of her eyebrow. "You really are pathetically dense sometimes, for being a genius and all."

His thumb was brushing over her pulse point. She knew that he could feel her heart racing. She leaned further forward, until her lips were just about to touch his.

"If you had asked, I would have said yes," she breathed out against his lips.

She pulled away from him, returning to her full height. She would have, in fact, stepped back if it had not been for the fact that his hand was still clasped about her wrist. He gave it a gentle tug and she fell down into his lap. He kissed her deeply, and within moments she was kissing him back.

"Don't think for one minute that you're off the hook…!" she murmured between feverish kisses.

He shook his head then brushed his nose against the shell of her ear. "Punish me, Molly Hooper!" His voice was a hoarse whisper as he held her close up against him.

"Mmmmfff … I will …  _later_!"


End file.
